Jyuumonji x Sena Drabbles
by sake-neko
Summary: Deimon's 51 and 21. A prologue of sorts this time.
1. Kazuki

1: Dress up

Kuroki and Togano suppressed their laughter when they saw the blond, trying his hardest to glare back at them and failing. His ears were tinted scarlet at the sight of Deimon's ace in one of the school's cheerleading uniforms. It would've been a dream come true, if it weren't for the perverts and the other girls leering at the running back's figure. Their head cheerleader was cheering and half dragging, half shoving the boy towards Jyuumonji's direction.

Sena was near panic when Jyuumonji hastily rose from his seat and rushed towards him, starting to stutter with an explanation and sheepishly hiding the pom-poms behind his back. Jyuumonji stared down at Sena for one long moment before relenting to save the runt's reputation a bit. He grunted when he lifted the running back over his shoulder, who had to tug at the ends of his skirt to cover the view it exposed.

Sena felt glad when he was hefted to the empty locker room and thrown a fresh set of normal clothes. Jyuumonji turned his back to Sena and waited for the shorter teen to change, brow furrowed and head bowed, conflicted with the dirty thoughts from his mind and his conscience. He remained that way until he felt the Sena's arms give him a hug.

"Thank you… Kazuki-kun".

Jyuumonji froze at hearing his name, and, damn it all, felt himself turn to goo. Their eyes met afterwards, both of their faces red and smiling. Jyuumonji coughed lightly before turning around and returning the embrace, weakly mumbling, "Some other time in private, okay?"

2. Mornings

Jyuumonji wasn't really a morning person until he realized Sena usually came to school half an hour before he usually did. He made sure to eat something and wake up earlier ever since.

3. Scent

"What the hell is that?" Kuroki screeched when he found a mysterious bottle and winced at its scent.

"Looks like something that stinks," Togano noted, brushing his shades up with his Jump magazine.

"Isn't this that crap we saw the other day?"

"In that one shop where that shrimp was at? What's it say?"

"… Black Cologne?"

Silence.

"Hey... you think Sena would-"

"The hell are you guys looking at?"

Their leader had snapped out of his daydream, as he vaguely remembered the trio had spotted Sena at this spot the other day and froze. He was ready to further his authority, when the two shared a wicked look before tackling the cursing blond, relentlessly spraying the bloody stuff on him.

The next day, Sena noted that Jyuumonji, although brooding and embarrassed that he couldn't get all of the damn stuff off the night before, smelled nice and smiled.

Jyuumonji made sure to wear the stuff every once and awhile.

4. Kiss

After minutes of asking and prodding, Sena had finally convinced Jyuumonji to get their photo taken inside the nearby photo booth. The running back cheerfully paid the fee, pressed all of the buttons they needed, and invited the blond to sit inside the booth. He was tense when he ducked his head inside, finding the space on the bench cramping his comfortable leg room. He roughly drew the curtain shut and abruptly sat a few inches away from Sena.

"Um… what background do you want?"

"I don't care. Just pick one." Jyuumonji grunted slightly annoyed that he was doing this. He saw Sena look kinda disappointed and then amended, "I mean, as long as we both fit together I'm all right. Maybe. Let's just take the damn photo, all right?"

"Okay. Let's try to fit on the screen."

Then the two boys realized their height differences. The running back could hardly his face on the screen while the blond's face was being cut in half. When Sena stood he was cut off. When Jyuumonji leaned forward he caught off the brunet's face. The blond was almost ready to storm out, when Sena, finding courage from parts unknown, blushingly rose from the booth's bench, sat in Jyuumonji's lap, and swung his arms around the taller teen's neck to anchor his face lower. They were speechless when the camera flashed, capturing both of their dumbstruck faces on camera. Three more flashes later and they were out.

Both boys blushed as they saw the photos roll out minutes later; their first kiss being captured in the four photos. Sena smiled and happily pocketed the photo set in his wallet. Jyuumonji finally caught his breath, and glancing over to Sena, asked quietly, "Do you want to take one more set?"

5. Pet

When Sena showed Jyuumonji his family cat, Pit, the blond looked at the running back before saying, "I think you'd look good in a cat costume."

Sena spit out the tea he was drinking and gagged.


	2. Sick days suck

6. Friends

Jyuumonji wasn't the type of person to shy away from the rain. After hanging out with Kuroki and Togano, there'd be no way in hell that he'd stoop to even buy an umbrella or another jacket. The three of them always walked through the streets like it was broad day light, regardless of the damn weather.

But today was different. They were waiting for Sena. Waiting for the runt to pack his gear so they can take off. The three of them were underneath a nearby tree for nearly half an hour and were starting to get bored. Kuroki lazily mentioned that they'd need something for Sena when he came. Togano murmured in agreement, flipping to the next page of his comic nonchalantly. The two grumbled at the idea of having to share a girly umbrella because Sena's over protective "sister".

And then he started to worry. He started to think about what would happen if the running back got sick. Or what if the shrimp slipped and twisted his ankle. For the first time in awhile, he started to double guess himself. Then he wondered whether if his friends and Sena would even get along when they walked off. Then he wondered what would happen if he had chased his friends away for Sena. The scarred teen then felt a little lost the more he thought about it. He really didn't want to abandon either one of them.

He was half tempted to use Togano's comics to cover Sena's head when Sena and Monta finally emerged from the locker room but stopped himself.

He felt a ping of pride when Sena declined Mamori's umbrella and ran to his side. While they were running towards the trio, Monta "accidentally" bumped the shrimp to Jyuumonji, and they awkwardly locked arms. The two boys blushed lightly which was met with the other boys' laughter.

Then the monkey hopped to read the comic Togano was reading and popped open his umbrella over the magazine. Kuroki mentioned a video game he wanted to play and challenged Sena to a match. Sena agreed and the two started to talk about the game's characters. Though he listened and nodded a few times, Jyuumonji didn't really care.

The blond was more astonished how quickly Sena had accepted them.

His lips with a ghost of a smile, he adjusted his elbow for Sena's height causing the shorter teen to meet with his eyes. He tilted his head to the direction they were going and said, "Let's go."

7. Caring

Sena never thought he would see the day when the delinquent had called in sick. They were so healthy with the football club that it seemed foreign to even have a cold. Hiruma usually made sure of that. But it seemed like Mother Nature had won this round.

When he visited Jyuumonji's home, he was surprised to see the blond sluggish and holding a wet towel to his head. The blond was looking anything but his usual gruff self. His nose looked completely raw and it looked like he could power a small city from the heat of his fever. Sena's brow creased when he saw Jyuumonji's sides quiver slightly.

He was about to say something when the linebacker moved to close the door.

"Get lost, Sena."

At least Jyuumonji had meant to close the door, but Sena's foot had stopped it from closing. His eyes snapped to meet the other boy's and the determination he saw halted him in his tracks.

"I won't go."

The two boys stared at one another. It began to make Jyuumonji feel a little silly, seeing as how most guys would love to get pampered by their partners, some of them desperate for a warm lap to rest their head on. Sena was offering to be there too, even though he hadn't even called him over. Not like the other two would help him out either and he preferred it that way. It was their policy to wait things out a bit and then check to see if they're alive. Most guys would want to jump at this chance for the undivided attention. But then he wasn't "most guys" and he had his reasons.

"It's just the flu," he began, coughing after he sucked in the outside air. "It's nothing for you to worry about."

"Let me be the judge of that."

Jyuumonji frowned and sniffled. Sena was being pretty pushy today.

"Look, you're not my freaking mother, all right? I'm fine as long as I'm alone."

"All the more reason why I want to stay by your side."

Sena tried to move forward to the apartment but was gently pushed back by the blond. He spotted the blush that had crept up from his neck.

"I don't want you to get sick too," the blond rumbled, suppressing the cough that he felt in the back of his throat the best that he could.

"I won't go until I've taken care of you." Sena faltered his stern expression a little, bowing his head, asking softly, "Please, Jyuumonji-kun?"

He heard the blond heave a heavy sigh as he opened the door and dragged Sena in. The blond cupped the brunet's chin and raised their eyes to meet one another. He was relieved when he saw that the taller teen's expression had softened. The door shut behind him when Jyuumonji gave in.

"Fine. What do you got?"

Sena held the long forgotten bag of grocery supplies in between them and smiled.

"… Miso soup?"

8. Nap

The blond thought he was crazy at first, but then when he looked again Sena was still asleep. Sure, the movie they went to turned out to be pretty boring, but even _he_ wasn't that bored. Late night practice probably tired the ace out he supposed.

He sighed before kissing Sena's cheek softly, whispered into his ear something he wouldn't dare say when the boy was awake, and stood up from his seat. Gently, he cradled the boy and proceeded to carry the runt out of the crappy movie.

Maybe walking into a horror film would wake the runt up.

9. Phone

They were just dressed and ready to leave the locker room when the linebacker stopped in his tracks. He sporadically skimmed his pockets acting like he had lost something. When Sena asked what was wrong, Jyuumonji demanded to see Sena's cell phone.

Sena was shocked to see Jyuumonji snatching his cell phone away from him and violently start to dial a random number. They were even more shocked to hear another cell phone ringing in his own pocket. Jyuumonji blushed when he asked for the one in his pocket, muttering something about Kuroki's stupid prank underneath his breath. They traded phones and Sena blushed at Jyuumonji's cricked smile.

"Call me sometime."

10. Cake

Sena had to restrain his laugher when he peeked around the corner and saw the Ha Ha Brothers struggling to make two cakes for him in Jyuumonji's kitchen. One for his birthday and one for Christmas. Never mind the fact that they were close to being kitchen illiterate and were probably burning one of the cakes in the oven; it was pretty hilarious to see Jyuumonji dressed as Santa when he punched his friends' lights out.


	3. Hiruma

AN: I just read the latest chapter to Eyeshield and squealed. Yay, Jyuumonji!

11. Hair

Sena apologized several times when one of his hairy spikes had poked Jyuumonji in the eye; the blond patted his head blindly and told him not to worry about it.

12. Muffler

Jyuumonji was a little speechless when he saw the hand-made muffler that Sena had presented him for his birthday. Sena was a little upset when he never saw again until the blond wrapped it around both their necks when winter came around.

13. Rumor

They maybe lacking a little more than him on intelligence, but Kuroki and Togano could see right through Jyuumonji just as well he could for them. Both of the "brothers" knew exactly who the blond was thinking about for the last few weeks. Neither of them said a word when the blond gazed at the running back and chided the boy for over-exerting himself. They weren't oblivious to the blushing Sena either, eyeing each other with knowing eyes. Suzuna had skated up to their leader to tease to him about it, only to see him yell at her afterwards. They figured that mentioning the runt in front of their leader would make him even more moody, and they didn't like to deal with moody so they usually left him alone.

But curiosity took the two over and eventually they couldn't help themselves. Kuroki was the first to brave the waters. The trio ate at one of their favorite ramen stops when the shaggy haired brunet lazily mentioned something about Sena. He noted the blond's sudden awareness of his words, snapping to attention. Togano eyed the fish-lipped one with caution, but Kuroki decided to venture further on the subject.

"Think that Sena likes someone." Kuroki shrugged his shoulders in Togano's direction, encouraging the shaded one to play along. He got the hint and closed his magazine, raising his voice in response.

"Ho. What else you've heard, Kuroki?"

They bit back their snickers when they saw Jyuumonji's eyes widen from the corners of their eyes. Apparently, they struck a nerve.

"Hmm, who could have it been? I think someone said that it was a guy."

"A guy? What about the cheerleader?"  
"Guess she's not really his tastes, y'know?"  
"Somebody at our school?"  
"Maybe. Hell, I wouldn't be surprised if they weren't from Deimon."

Kuroki took this time to slurp up some ramen, pausing briefly to read the blond's reaction. Jyuumonji swallowed when he found his voice.

"Who is it?"  
"Hmm… I dunno. It was just something that I heard the other day."  
"Oh, too bad," Togano added, crossing his legs and slouching in his seat. "It actually sounded kinda interesting."

There was an awkward silence between them before Jyuumonji rocketed from his seat and sharply seized Kuroki's collar, pulling him menacingly close.

"Who the hell is it?!" he whispered piercingly, shaking the other teen in frustration.

Kuroki smirked, and, fighting back his urge to punch the scarred teen in the face, jeered instead,

"Think we're looking at him right now."  
"Yeah, looks like him, all right." Togano sneered as he observed Jyuumonji's priceless expression.

Jyuumonji felt like he could crawl in a hole and die when his friends began to ask him when he would confess.

14. Eyeshield

"How did you know it was me underneath this helmet?" Sena gestured to his glossy helmet, one day when Jyuumonji was resting.

The blond ruffled the brunet's hair and replied sternly, "Because you're the only one on the team who's got the balls to change."

15. Devil

It was long after their after class practice as the boys gazed at the starlit sky. They lay on their backs next to each other on the field, still in their equipment sans their helmets, and shared a pleasant silence together. Some time later, Jyuumonji gently asked,

"What do you want from me, Sena?"  
"Eh?"  
"I mean, what would you want me to do with you?"

Sena propped himself on his elbows to take a better glimpse at the ruffian. The blond had rolled on his stomach with arms folded in front of his face. His face was buried within the arch of his arms, but Sena could still see the blond's ears tinted pink. The smaller teen twiddled with gloved fingers before he spoke.

"You mean… right now?"

He saw Jyuumonji nod after a moment. The brunet flushed as he scooted a little closer to the taller teen.

"Could… um... could we hold hands?"

Instantly, Jyuumonji's hand shot for Sena's. Their fingers intertwined themselves roughly and unevenly melded together. He accidentally yanked the smaller teen's arm a little too hard and Sena clumsily stumbled back on his back from the force. Sena's russet eyes searched for the delinquent's visage, but found his head was still turned away from him.

"Like… like this?" Jyuumonji stuttered lamely.

Sena smiled as he sat up and ushered the blond to rise with him. When he found the blond unresponsive, he gently tugged on the blond's jersey. Jyuumonji finally turned his head to look at Sena, feeling utterly stupid for doing this, but looked at the boy anyways for reassurance. He was blessed by Sena's nervous smile when he allowed Sena to tug him upright; both boys facing each other with their legs crossed in front one another. The running back slowly reached for Jyuumonji's other hand with his free one and gazed into the other boy's eyes.

"Like this." Sena whispered, tenderly bringing their hands to rest between their legs and smiling.

Jyuumonji felt his face burn even more, biting his lower lip with unease. His eyes locked onto Sena's before he boldly remembered his other question.

"Would it be all right if I kissed you now?"

He watched Sena's jumpiness with an amused grin before he inched his lips closer to the other boy's, not waiting for an answer. The running back gawkily squinted his eyes shut and tensed, their hands clenching together tightly. Jyuumonji could feel Sena's breath on his lips and closed his eyes. Their lips were about to meet.

Until a barrage of bright flashes from the darkness caused Jyuumonji to jump and dart his eyes for the direction of the source.

"It couldn't be…" Jyuumonji began his voice tinted with the weight of dread. His fears were confirmed when he saw a pointy eared shadow cackle away in triumph some yards away.

Sena opened his eyes, somehow not fainting from shock.

"Was it-?"  
"Who else could have it been?"

They sat dumbly for a moment, their hands still locked together.

"C'mon. Let's go home." Jyuumonji rose, heaving the smaller boy to his feet with ease.  
"…Okay."

The blond noted the distress in Sena's voice, and calmly raised the boy to meet his lips again. When he pulled away, leaving the ace stunned, Jyuumonji muttered softly,

"We'll try this again another time, all right?"


	4. Ya! Deimon Couples Galore!

AN: In celebration of Valentine's Day, I'll introduce other couples (lesser known or otherwise) of Eyeshield in this one because it's fun to spread the love of other couples. The couples being featured are marked next to the drabble title; dashes connecting names indicate the feelings being one-sided. Some are chosen while others were randomly listed somewhere on a Japanese website. Still has Jyuumonji x Sena goodness mentioned in all of them. Disclaimer (gotta put it up at least once): Eyeshield 21 and its characters aren't mine (though it would be awesome if Devil Bat was). Posted.

16. Warmth – 1 sentence

When he felt someone tug on the ends of his night shirt, Jyuumonji, angered by being jerked away from his marvelous fantasy, was ready to punch his intruder, but stopped when he heard Sena whimper about a bad dream, and, without waiting to hear the rest of the boy's plea, wordlessly wrapped his blanket around both of them; least to keep the cold from getting in and, much to his private joy, for the brunet's warm smile.

17. Discovered – 1 sentence; Hiruma/Mamori

Jyuumonji, briefly stupefied by his discovery of the manager with the team's captain kissing in the closet while on his search for a flashlight, soon ran for his life as bullets and missiles fired from the women zinged past his head; later, when Sena innocently asked if he still wanted to go at the beach that night for their walk, the ruffian blushed and offered to go to the park instead.

18. Preoccupied – 1 sentence; Shin-- Sena

Shin returned uncharacteristically earlier than usual to the weight room that day with the image of his rival hugging another man burned within his mind; he was so focused on it that he neglected to spot Sakuraba's weight-lifting bar, accidentally ramming into one the sides and tipping the bench over, toppling the weights onto the coach's foot, leading him to be sentenced to thirty days of punishment of cleaning the jerseys and the gym with a toothbrush every day after practice.

19. Trapped – 1 sentence; Musashi-- Jyuumonji; Hiruma/Musashi?

The older teen kept his interests for the blond in check, though he couldn't resist stealing a glance to him ever so often when he allowed it, ever so respectful to look away from the blond and Sena when they walked hand-in-hand away after practice, all the while privately cursing his weakness for Jyuumonji's blushing face; one day, while leisurely observing the linemen practicing, Hiruma stealthily mentioned to him some pictures he may or may not have in his possession of him, and Musashi didn't need to see them to know he was caught red-handed, raising a wicked cackle and a sinister, "Ya ha", to rise behind him.

20. Dissimilarity – 1 sentence; Musashi/Suzuna

Suzuna sighed when she watched Sena and Jyuumonji bashfully walk away together under the firework lit sky, dreamily wondering aloud if they were too different for one another for it to last, when her date silenced her by offering her candy from the festival; Musashi smiled when Suzuna pecked his cheek and dragged him to enjoy the games, somehow liking how different they were and loved every minute of it.

21. Rain – Togano/Kuroki; Kuroki-- Jyuumonji; Togano-- Jyuumonji

Togano rolled on his side when he heard a familiar thump bang at his apartment door. He crushed away the ashes from his nearly wasted drag and plodded his way to answer, Shonen Jump in hand; his reflective shades left behind on his bed. He knowingly opened the door and, while expecting to hear two grunts and two pairs of shoes fling off in their respective cubs, was a little surprised to watch a lone Kuroki, drenched with rain, smile in greeting and politely step inside.

"A little" only because he reckoned the blond had finally gained the courage to confess to Sena today.

"Hey, Toga," Kuroki murmured and shook his head to rid himself of the rain. Togano reached to the laundry rack behind him and threw his friend a yellow towel, noticing that it merely rested serenely in Kuroki's hands. "You-know-who is finally doing it today."

"Yeah, figured as much," Togano whispered, disregarding the alleged hurt in the other teen's voice for the moment.

Kuroki grinned wider, kicking his shoes off and trudged a wet trail of footsteps to the nearby window; Togano silently followed. The tanned teen draped the worn towel over his shoulders, not bothering to dry himself quite yet.

"Least 'Monji's happy now," the longer haired boy mused, shuddering slightly from the cold. "Y'know… since he'll finally get it off his chest."

"And that runt'll know what he's been missing all this time," Togano rejoined, feeling slightly empty when the words slipped from his lips.

They waited in silence, hoping Jyuumonji would somehow come bursting into the apartment and demand they get into a fight somewhere or something like that. Kuroki sneezed, and shook his head violently while pondering his thoughts aloud.

"Think it'll go well?" he sniffled, telling himself that it was because of the rain and nothing else.

"Who knows?" the spiky haired teen countered softly, his usual cynicism light against the pitter-patter of the rain.

They both knew the answer, though they refused to say it.

At first, they were skeptical when they spotted the blond eyeing the smaller boy with a flushed face, thinking it to be a fluke. Soon they realized it was real when Sena began to call for Jyuumonji more and ran faithfully to the blond's side. Togano knew all too well how Kuroki felt about Jyuumonji. He knew that the tanned teen had a royal crush on their leader, one he desperately tried to give up on when Sena came into the picture. Arguing that it was chivalry or something like that was what the other teen declared. The spiky haired teen admitted having a passing crush on their leader after being dogged by Kuroki about it. Regrettably, they knew they were only friends in the blond's eyes and tried their best to relent their frustrations.

Swearing on a pile of Togano's magazines and a pile of Kuroki's video games, they both pledged to do the right thing. They avidly avoided their feelings, choosing to tease the blond endlessly about his crush and to jeer at his cowardice. Maybe they just liked to see Jyuumonji actually blush over something as petty as the brat. They egged him on and told them all they knew on dealing with dates, which admittedly was sparse but given anyways. Sena's happiness made it easier for them to forget. Anything for his sake, they agreed. Anything to make him happy so we can forget about how we feel, they agreed.

Togano mysteriously felt a pit of ache swell in his chest, not knowing whether it was from the fear of losing the blond as a friend or something else entirely, but felt it just the same. It didn't take the spiky hair teen much time to think his friend had thoughts matching his own. He frowned as the shaggy haired teen, still shivering and soaked, tried to change the subject, babbling about finding some guys to fight, his voice nearly shattered.

Togano couldn't stand it anymore.

Slowly, almost against his will, he wound his arm around Kuroki's neck and gently pulled him close. He was surprised for the second time that evening when Kuroki suddenly tackled him to the floor, and wrapped his arms tightly around his waist. He felt the shivering teen's tears dampen his shoulder, clenching his jaw in response to Kuroki's violent sobbing. He dragged a nearby blanket to cover them and kept his gaze to the ceiling.

"Toga… why couldn't I tell him sooner?" Kuroki choked, making the calmer teen wince.

"Who knows?" Togano soothingly repeated, mutely drawing another cigarette from his pocket. He lit it and loosely placed it between his lips, and, for their sakes, inwardly vowed to do anything to keep the brunet from ever crying again.


	5. Cupid's Wily Arrows Hit in Odd Ways

AN: Last, short batch of other couple goodness for Valentine's Day. Inspired by randomly browsing through CP Search 21's listed couples. Two of them were just too unique to ignore. Think it'll be pretty easy to spot which ones.

22. Guard – 1 sentence

When Sena asked him why he got into a fight the other day, Jyuumonji considered telling the ace the truth about the jackasses he pummeled, about how he witnessed their brutal mockery of Eyeshield and how he snapped when someone dared to call the boy trash, but he merely pulled the brunet closer and replied, with a hint of smug pride, "To protect you from them".

23. Letter – 1 sentence; Monta --- Sena

The monkey had detected the flying note that Jyuumonji had written for Sena going too high for it's intended target and instinctively caught the stray note in the air, ducking the note out of sight before the teacher faced the classroom again, noticing the blond's shoulders relax moments later from his seat; Monta quickly passed the note to Sena when the next chance arose, secretly wishing that he had wrote its contents when the brunet whispered his thanks.

24. Odd – 1 sentence; Panther/Shin

Jyuumonji paid for his groceries at the counter when he thought he saw for a split second the menace of Oujou and the American running back performing what he hoped to be push-ups on top of one of the nearby buildings; he wondered in the back of mind if he should even mention it to Sena, as the boy gazed at him with questioning eyes, before he lead them out of the store with an funny taste in his mouth.

25. Boys – 1 sentence; Riku/Kid

Both childhood friends celebrated their success in their relationships and, while Sena fondly recounted his first kiss to Jyuumonji, Riku proudly stated, a bit more boldly than the brunet had expected, taking Kid's virginity the night before.


	6. Autumn is pretty

AN: Back to Jyuu/Sena. I'm seriously considering doing a Togano/Kuroki one-shot in the future since I realized that my other crack couple isn't really getting a lot of love as I thought it was. Stay tuned!

26. Mistake

It was a beautiful Sunday afternoon when Jyuumonji, somewhat irritated that his calls were being ignored for the last two days, stopped his motorcycle outside Sena's house and loudly roared his engine outside the squirt's window. Kuroki and Togano, resting together on their own shared bike, looked at their leader questionably before choosing to leave it alone. He was being pretty grumpy today and they weren't jumping at the chance to be on the brunt side of his questionable anger.

After ten minutes or so, Jyuumonji roared his engines once more, glaring at the vacant window with a lethal scowl. Afterwards, he killed the engines and yelled at the window, not giving a damn who heard him, "Sena! You're going to be late for our movie! Get your ass out here now!"

His two friends jumped in their seats in alarm. Surely he hadn't forgotten about where the shrimp was? They both gave each other a nervous glance and, when Jyuumonji was beginning preparations to pound the Kobayakawa's gate away from the main entrance and storm up the house himself, one of them finally piped,

"Uh, Jyuumonji? Sena ain't here."

"Haa!?"

Jyuumonji whipped around, ready to shake the two by the collars of their shirts, when Kuroki hastily chimed, "He's staying the weekend at the monkey's house to finish their crap for school."

"You guys are supposed to go to that movie _next_ weekend," Togano finished, grunting at the lapse of the blond's judgment and accusingly pointing at him with his Shonen Jump. "Get your damn dates right, idiot!"

The blond winced, and, in an attempt to save his pride, stuttered dumbly, "Well… he didn't answer my calls so, uh…"

"You were the one who told him to turn it off 'cause you said that it would annoy him," Kuroki accused.

"That's pretty pathetic," the shaded teen was on the verge of laughing until he noticed how embarrassed the poor blond was and motioned to Kuroki to keep his remarks for another time.

The "brothers" remained awkwardly in silence before the blond's cell phone rang, and when he answered, Sena loudly apologized for giving the ruffian the wrong date, guilty that he didn't remember until that night. His friends marveled how quickly the stiffness in the blond's back – built from hours of frustration and frantic pacing- miraculously melt away. While they were glad to be saved by the forgetful shrimp's call, they were more relieved to witness the blond's only smile that day.

27. Resolve

Even though she knew he was old enough to take care of himself, Mamori still worried for Sena's well being. Every day after practice, she still feared that Sena would collapse. Then he would push her away and then recklessly get into trouble with the wrong crowd. Lately, he seemed to be overworking himself too hard so she set out to change it.

She harmlessly invited Sena, Monta, Suzuna, and Komusubi to the nearby festival in celebrate for their qualification into the Kantou Tournament. Three more days before their dream for the Christmas Bowl. Initially, it was to have the guys unwind from all of the pressure and to enjoy what they missed out on during the summer. A present to them for their hard efforts and determination.

Somehow, she wasn't too startled when Hiruma had "accidentally" informed the rest of the team –himself included- along in their outing. Her other intentions of keeping the Ha Ha brothers away from Sena were foiled though. Every time they were around –especially when Jyuumonji was there- Sena would always bow his head away and start to quiver in fear. Her childhood friend would change from the confident man he had become into the same crying boy from their younger days. An uncharacteristic pout swept on her face. After all the accomplishments that Sena had done as Eyeshield, wasn't that enough to exempt him from constant bulling?

She tensed when she saw the trio lead Sena away from safety of the festival lanterns and into the darkness of the tree-shaded park. Her conscience demanded that she lay her "motherhood" to rest and let Sena take care of his problems by himself, but she couldn't qualm her impulses to check on her friend. Several minutes had passed before her conflictions were resolved and she excused herself to follow the boys' trail. Stifling her urge to call for the boy, she ran in silence, her eyes darting and searching for the brunet's familiar spikes, praying that her fears were nothing more than delusional speculations.

Her search was over when she spotted the brunet's lone silhouette in a clearing amongst the trees.

"Sen-!"

Her voice hushed itself when a taller figure walked closer to him, drawing her friend's attention away from the beautiful scenery. They both stood awkwardly beside one another, saying things to one another that she couldn't quite hear. Throughout their quiet conversation, Mamori wondered where the other two could have gone when she spotted them walking away to her left, murmuring about going to enjoy the festival, her presence unnoticed underneath the thickly shaded area. Before she could wonder which of the "brothers" had left, she heard Jyuumonji's voice silently echo from the area she had spotted earlier.

"Sena."

She jerked her attention back at the couple and she witnessed the real reason why Sena had been nervous around the blond. At that moment, the fireworks boomed as the first bullets were launched into the air. It was brief but it was long enough for her to see another secret Sena had kept from her.

Jyuumonji had cupped Sena's chin in his hand as the brunet wrapped his arms comfortably around the blond's neck, their lips touching when the fireworks exploded into the midnight sky.

She sighed in relief and knew that from now on she wouldn't have to worry about Sena anymore, serenely returning to the festival with a visable weight off her chest.

She should probably exclude planning Sena into their after-festival karaoke party too. She had a knowing hunch that Jyuumonji wouldn't quite appreciate it.

28. Lunch

Sena was ready to share half of his homemade bentou with the scarred teen on the roof of their school building, grinning to himself about how hard he worked on making it and wondered if the blond would like it. He was stunned to see Jyuumonji and his friends arrive minutes later, ashamed to note that he had already bought lunch for himself. The "brothers" assaulted their instant ramen vigorously and noisily slurped their noodles, all the while ignoring the brunet entirely. After several failed attempts at a conversation, the smaller boy sighed and, feeling dejected, sadly prepared to join Monta downstairs for the remaining lunch period. He was almost done packing the box away until Jyuumonji snatched the plastic box away from him.

"Idiot," he snarled through his very evident blush, "I didn't say that I was full yet."

Kuroki and Togano excused themselves and marched their way downstairs. The running back gazed at Jyuumonji, his eyes questioning why he hadn't devoured its contents when the blond shoved two chopsticks into his hands. The teen crossed his arms and tilted his head to the food. He adverted his gaze from the boy and coughed lightly before muttering a brief explanation,

"You wanted to feed it to me too, didn't you?" his face redden as he talked, "Hurry up and do it or we'll be here all day."

Nothing could ever make Sena grin brighter.

29. Trust

When Jyuumonji apologized to the brunet for bullying him on their first day at school, Sena wrapped his arms around the blond's torso and placed his ear against his chest.

"It's all right," the brunet sighed as he listened to the blond's erratic heartbeat, "I know you better now."

He smiled when Jyuumonji finally relaxed his shoulders.

30. Red Ribbon

The blond felt somewhat thankful to Suzuna when she mischievously tied Sena and Jyuumonji's pinkies together with a pink ribbon, though he still yelled at her for using the wrong color.


	7. Chocolates

AN: I've played with my roommate's Wii sports today and was disappointed to see that they had no football or soccer. Still fun as hell though. Then I read somewhere that they're making an Eyeshield game for the system and went completely nuts. I want to see Jyuumonji or Sena on a Wii!

31. Favor

Musashi lounged in the club house and sipped at his black coffee, inhaling the aroma deeply as it danced about in the midday sunlight. His eyes glazed over the photos on the planning table, occasionally raising one or two of the more interesting shots taken during certain games. A small smirk spread against his right cheek when he caught sight of Hiruma and Kurita together in one of the photos. Warm nostalgia swept over him when he spotted another image with all three of them together. He cradled it in his fingers gently as his mug clunked against the wooden table.

"Damn."

The tanned teen averted his attention to the voice, flipping the photo over and swiveling his chair to the incomer's direction. His eyebrows lifted in interest when he spotted his visitor alone. His shoulders lowered their guard; he was prepared to hear bubblegum snapping near his ear but it seems that it wasn't the time yet. No, this blond was younger and genuinely frustrated that another person had been there.

"Where's your gang?" he asked the younger blond.

"The hell should I know?" Jyuumonji countered, his elbow leaning against the doorframe with his other hand skittishly dancing within his pocket.

Musashi took note of it but decided to leave it be.

"What's wrong? Got something to say?"

"I… uh…" The blond's cheeks began to burn and nervousness got the better of him. He walked inside, closing the door behind him. Musashi gestured mutely to the seat across from him and the blond plastered himself to it before continuing. "There's something I wanna ask you."

"And that is?"

The older teen's quick response caught the blond off guard. He didn't have to ask that quickly.

"Uh… " Jyuumonji stuttered and crossed his arms over his chest before clearing his throat. "Did you see all of the photos from the last game?"

Musashi nodded.

"Did… did Hiruma see any of them yet?"

Musashi shrugged his shoulders, "Anezaki-san had these developed by herself and left them here not too long ago."

The blond sighed, "So could you… I mean…"

Jyuumonji sank into silence, his teeth nipping into his lower lip. The younger teen's head was completely red as the moments and then minutes passed. Musashi leaned forward in his seat; his breathe calm and level when he said,

"I won't patronize you. Say what you want to say so I can hear it."

The blond's eyes met with Musashi's and he rose courageously from his seat, his voice boldly raised and fists raised forward.

"Could you let me find all of the photos of me and Sena together? Hiruma keeps taking them away from us and it's starting to piss me off! He always-"

Musashi instantly handed the blond an unopened vanilla envelope from underneath the pile of photos on the table –he oddly recalled Mamori instructing him to guard the thing with his life until Jyuumonji came.

"Here you go."

He smiled when the blond swiped it from his hand and bolted for the exit, a quick thanks escaping the blond's lips before he opened the door and ran to join his friends' side with the silliest of smiles on his face.

32. Valentine

The three of them sat chewing their chocolates at their usual corner, recounting how many boxes they got this year and whether the chocolate was store bought or not. Togano took a break from his sweets, licking the melting chocolate from his fingers. He took a glance at Jyuumonji and nudged Kuroki's shoulder with his elbow.

"Kazu-chan's looking pretty happy this year," he nodded in the blond's direction slyly. "Probably because he finally got some good chocolates for once."

"Looks like he's practically flying," Kuroki added after wolfing two more chocolates, "Maybe we should tell Sena about it."

The blond chewed his homemade chocolate thoroughly before uttering, "Shut up."

33. Sunset

Sena was little unnerved running beside the Oujou linebacker on one of his morning training sessions that day. He wanted to ask everyone if they were okay with it and they gave him the thumbs-up. So when he gathered the courage he asked,

"Um… Shin-san?"

Shin slowed his pace for the smaller running back. His eyes locked onto the smaller boy, boding the boy to continue.

"What are you doing next Monday night?"

The taller teen halted, arms lowered and hands curled into tight fists.

"Well, you see, it's um…" Sena caught his breathe and continued, "At night at Kurita's place near our school. It's uh… y'know… it's after a holiday that day and..."

"Which holiday?" Shim asked politely, unaware of the recent date.

"Sports Day," the brunet replied, joining his forefingers together nervously –wondering how Shin hadn't noticed classes being cancelled so schools everywhere could prepare for the holiday, "Yeah… um… everyone I know is coming at seven so…"

The gears started to grind in Shin's mind, processing the information. Sports Day was a holiday where students compete against one another to get a trophy or a medal. All of the school's clubs would race onto the field and practice their specialties on the field. This didn't seem right. His rival wanted to get his attention the day _after_ the events. He obviously wanted to keep them isolated from these events yet he mentioned inviting a crowd of people in joining him. Too suspicious for it to be a mere coincidence.

And then it clicked. Was he being issued a challenge? Perhaps to test their skills after Sports Day to verify their strengths. Yes, it has to be, he concluded as they were rivals after all. Without further adieu, he broke the silence.

"Very well, I accept your challenge," he stated, tugging at the end of his glove boldly.

"Wait! That's not what I-"  
"I shall see you at the shrine Monday night at seven, Eyeshield," he confirmed and jogged down the street before that brunet could finish, the sun dipping into the horizon.

When the boy told Jyuumonji about it, he immediately insisted that he come along. No way in hell was Shin going to beat Sena even if it had been a misunderstanding. The brunet sighed, hoping that Monday night could still continue as planned. He wanted a karaoke night with all of his friends not a duel with Shin. Though he was half thrilled at the idea of battling with his rival, Sena figured he would have to wait another night to hear Jyuumonji sing.

34. Book

He didn't think to keep a journal until one day Sena had handed him a blank book and asked him to creating a weekly dating journal with him. The brunet explained that they would both update a separate journal for one week, trade their journals so the other could read, update in their new journals, and repeat the next week. Something about getting to know a person better or whatever. He still didn't quite understand the concept –since he was always honest to Sena and told him everything eventually- but he updated it anyways, writing whatever random fancy had crossed his mind and his daily junk. Nothing too interesting. He sometimes didn't even bother to jot down complete sentences.

The last day before the switch was the only day that the blond couldn't see Sena. His family went on a spur-of-the-moment vacation to the beach and he didn't have enough time to tell Jyuumonji about it. He wrote only one line for that day but it was enough for Sena to beam when he read it to himself in class.

"I miss Sena."

The brunet pecked Jyuumonji's cheek shyly when they were alone at lunch, grinning when the blond's cheeks blazed scarlet seconds afterward.

35. Snow

Sena smiled when he woke up one winter morning to see a tiny snowman outside his window, proudly sporting a cross formation of twigs on its cheek and a tiny muffler with the number 51 printed on its edge. When he sent Jyuumonji a picture of it to his cell phone, another snowman, with a pebble smile and the numbers "21" poked into its chest, flopped next its side.


	8. Glasses on a Punk

36. Light

Sena was startled when Jyuumonji lifted him off his feet with unparallel grace and propped him onto the blond's shoulders with flawless ease. The scarred one felt like he could spend all of eternity carrying the running back without a care in the world.

Until the taller teen accidentally bashed Sena's forehead against the door frame.

37. Punks

"Oi, Kuroki. Toga," Jyuumonji mumbled, carefully choosing his words before barking them out between closed teeth. "Help me think of something for Sena."

"Ha?"

"_Haaaa_?! Why the hell should we do that?!"

The blond crossed his arms, fighting back his blush bravely.

"'Cause I don't want to be in debt, that's why!"

He directed their eyes to the calendar in his room, their mouths gapping when March 14th was circled in red ink. His crimson tipped ears and tightly clamped lips were all they needed to confirm their suspicions.

"I dunno, get him another cat," Kuroki shrugged his shoulders before his eyes brighten with a stroke of genius. "Then we can bet on which one kills the other one!"

The blond tapped Togano's shoulder for another idea.

"… Maybe poetry or something," he grumbled, more absorbed into his comic than the conversation. "Girls dig that type of thing."

Jyuumonji smacked the shaded one's shoulder, "He's not a chick!"

"But, Kazu-chan," the tanned teen whined, "White Day's for girls! How're we supposed to know what to give the runt on a day like that?"

"S'not like we've got anyone like that, y'know," the other teen retorted, begrudgingly rubbing the sore spot on his ego.

"That's not the point," the blond shot back to both of them, slightly dejected by their refusals. "It's just that we've got nothing to owe to anybody, okay? It's to pay for the debt and to prove that I'm not a sellout. That's all."

The two boys stirred the idea around their heads. Jyuumonji suggested that they try to wash it over with new reasoning -in their own code and not for the obvious underlying wussier motives. Sure, their leader was in debt and he had to pay the other person back. Made perfect sense and that was cool. But on a day where girls in Japan everywhere were squealing in glee to their white-themed gifts, being obnoxiously gleeful at the thought of their chocolates hitting their mate's sweet spot was… was ridiculous! They'd never take part in it then and they sure as hell weren't going to now. Simultaneously, they chucked their respects out the window.

"We don't know and don't care, got it!? He's not ours! Screw having debts! Break your promise so we can ditch that day!"

"It's none of our business what the runt wants. We can't think like that and we ain't going to. He's probably going to forget about that day 'cause he won't wanna do it with you anyways."

"What was that? You wanna say that again?!"

The trio growled at one another before Kuroki spat out his guilt to Jyuumonji's red face. It wasn't worth it to see the blond that humiliated.

"Fine then! But you gotta pay up later."

"Yeah, the usual. Full-coarse meal on your tab."

"You guys…"

Togano closed his magazine before he spoke again.

"So, what _does_ he like?"

"Er…"

"Anything?"

Jyuumonji's blush couldn't get any redder.

"He… likes to run?"

The other boys sighed. This was going to be a long night.

38. Invitation

"You can call me by my given name more often, y'know…" Jyuumonji voiced lowly while changing in the locker room.

Sena hunched his back in apprehension, his face washing over with embarrassment. He blushed as the words flew into his head mockingly. His knees clacked together slightly, his mind rolling over what the blond was offering. True, he still called him by his family name even when they were in private. Due to habit he supposed and fondly because it was how he had always known him. Going farther would mean to others that they were uh… an item. It's not that he wasn't unhappy, it was just… sudden.

The brunet stood dazed, his auburn eyes bowed, eternally bound to the floor as his heart danced inside his chest. He didn't even notice when their other teammates had finished gearing up and departing for the field, Monta strangely leaving him to his own ponderings. It wasn't until he spotted the number 51 faze before him as his eyes snapped out of his dreamworld.

"You idiot," the blond chided as he leaned forward, "at least get your own helmet on."

He grasped reality again when Jyuumonji unceremoniously dropped his helmet on his head, tapping the top of it with a sturdy fist. Sena dully studied the blond's face as the taller teen's fingers fumbled with the straps, cursing under his breathe when he couldn't hook them properly and ripping off one of his gloves to finish the job. His bright rebellious hair was covered by his own headgear, his eyes focused on lacing the leather straps underneath the brunet's chin. The tinier teen gulped, unused to the sudden attention as a small stone of anxiety sunk into his chest. Would it really be that hard to just say his name?

Their eyes would flicker to one another's occasionally, both of them wondering if it would be too awkward if someone found them in their current state until the blond finished. He waited, silently baiting Sena to say something –anything really since a quiet Sena grinded his confidence and unnerved him to no end- before ducking his head away dumbly and rushing for the door.

Jyuumonji almost stepped out of the room when-

"Ka… Kazuki-kun!"

He instantly whipped his attention back to the brunet; his hand abandoning the door handle as if it was lit with fire. Sena lunged forward, his hands balled into fists, forever thankful that his voice finally returned to him.

"Could I call you, Kazuki-kun…?"

Jyuumonji closed the distance between them and lightly bumped their foreheads together, grunting when their equipment clacked together.

"Only if you call me Kazuki later."

His lips tugged into a brilliant smile when the brunet omitted the honorific after practice.

39. Glasses

Nothing out of the ordinary for classes that day. They were still reading about the Meiji era of history and dabbling a bit into English. Frankly it was the same nonsense that every teacher had tried to teach, regretfully flying over his head every time. The brunette looked behind him -a tiny hope that Jyuumonji could dumbify the babble for him, only to see him eloquently passed out behind a cleverly propped book. Sena sighed and listened respectfully to the lecture about finances, absent mindedly doodling inside his notebook, his pen circling loops and loops for what seemed like ages. His eyes wondered to the paper occasionally, pretending to take notes on something essential when one of the loops captured his liking.

He mused at the mess of scribbles, somehow being reminded of the slumbering blond's face. He added two more marks to the paper and grinned in earnest. Absent mindedly, he added some sunglasses onto the penciled visage –in spirit to his ruffian reputation- before he chuckled and let his thoughts slip aloud.

"Kazuki-kun looks funny with glasses."

Everyone in earshot jerked their attention to Sena.

40. Share

Sena, surprised that they initially slept in separate rooms the night before, smiled when he awoke in the middle of the night with Jyuumonji curled next to him on the much too tiny bed; the blond's arms wrapped protectively around the his waist as the room echoed quietly to his snores; his legs easily dangled off the edge and his back cramped up against the wall in a near hunchback posture. His peaceful features graced Sena with supreme happiness when the smaller boy snuggled closer and pecked his scarred cheek with a quick kiss. The brunet draped the covers over the ruffian sheepishly wondering to himself if they should sleep in a bigger bed in the future, his voice escaping from his lips.

Jyuumonji replied that he wouldn't mind.


	9. White Day at last

AN: Oh my god. The newest filler... episode 98. I just had to write something for it. Happy White Day everyone!

41. Rehersal

"…C… come to my place tonight…!"

Kuroki shook his head.

"Louder! Like you mean it!"  
"Come to my place tonight!"  
"More! Get the voice outta your chest!"  
"**Come to my place tonight!!**"

Nobu walked out to the back lot to see what the racket was about.

"Oi, Kouji. What are you doing?"  
"Not much, _Aniki_."  
"'Monji's practicing for White Day," Togano handed Nobu the cardboard placards he was holding. "These are his lines for Sena."  
"Beats nervousness out of him when he yells it out," Kuroki added when his brother gave him a look.

Nobu paused, flipping through the crudely written phrases carefully. He walked farther down the lot where Jyuumonji crossed the area at a maddening pace. He huddled next to the blond and warned lowly, "I don't think 'Will you live with me' is something you wanna yell out around here. The neighbors'll probably be more than ready to take you up on the offer."

Jyuumoji turned beet red.

42. White

Kuroki and Togano kicked Sena out of class and hastily blindfolded the runt. They cast a cautious glance over their shoulders before they shuffled their way off campus with the brunet in tow. Sena's frantic questions fell on deaf ears, both boys mumbling to themselves.

"'Monji owes us big time for this."  
"That meal better be _damn_ good."

They rounded the corner near the clubhouse, a couple feet away from safety until they heard a cock of a semi-automatic machine gun behind them.

"The hell are you doing, fucking brothers?"

They nearly jumped out of their skins. Kuroki hid Sena behind his back.

"We're not brothers!" they yelled.  
"We're going out for lunch."  
"Gonna get something good for once instead of the cafeteria crap." Togano

Hiruma popped his bubble.

"Ho? Then why is fucking chibi here?"

Well, that blew their lie out of the water.

"Er… taking a walk?"

The devil was not amused. He grinned seconds later as a new idea wormed its way into his skull.

"I see. Since you got your damn asses out here, let's start your special endurance _training._"

The trio gulped. Whenever Hiruma grinned, nothing was safe. They tried to escape but it was too late. The bone was already cast into Kuroki's jacket. He inhaled sharply.

"Cerberus!"

The ground trembled and the sky grew murky. Togano cringed. Screw one meal; they'd need stitches. Hiruma cackled.

"Shit! It's right behind us!"  
"Gah! Take Sena and run!"

Jyuumonji looked at his cell phone, suddenly worried. It doesn't take twenty minutes to get Sena out of school. Maybe he should have gone in himself. Even if he wasn't dresse properly today, he shouldn't have relied on his friends that much. They've done more than enough for him preparing for this stupid thing. It's not like he had known Sena for that long anyways. His smiles always made him feel like an idiot and he didn't really care that much for this crap. All this romantic stuff wasn't like him. He never even liked the holiday anyways. Just a waste of money for the guys.

He scoffed at his jacket. Maybe he really _was_ wasting his time.

Seconds later, Togano threw Sena in his general direction. Kuroki, the faster one of the two, ran back for the shaded one and dragged his arm. They scowled at Jyuumonji for a brief moment, as if silently blaming the blond for everything, before they took off down the street. Cerberus shoot in their direction before Jyuumonji could respond and he watched them run until he couldn't see them anymore, his friends wailing for their lives miles away.

"Uh… who is it this time?" Sena mewed, rubbing his sore hip. Jyuumonji hitched his breathe.  
"…Sena?"

He felt Sena quiver a moment in his arms.

"Jyuumonji-kun?" Sena asked tentatively, his voice knocking itself higher in pitch.

The blond flinched. He bit his lower lip and lowered his arms off of Sena's shoulders.

"Are you… scared of me?"  
"What? I? No, just uh…" Sena pointed to his face. "Would you please pull this off for me?"

Silence. Sena repeated his query, wondering if the blond was still there.

"… If you laugh, I'll kill you."  
"Eh? Why would I do-?"

Jyuumonji tugged the handkerchief off Sena's head. Sena gasped. What greeted his eyes was nothing at all that the brunet had expected. From head to toe, the gruff teenager was dressed entirely in white, a trench coat and headband adorning his usual attire. He looked away from Sena, all the while trying his best to reconcile his growing desire to run away.

"For the chocolates last month," he addressed, his cheeks pinked more than before. "Didn't want to give you anything cheap so…" He coughed. Damn it. This wasn't anything at all like they planned. "Those two got you because of, y'know, dress code and all."

He took a brave glance back to Sena and stared. The runt was in mystified awe. He was acting like an angel was standing before him. The blond smiled thinly. At least he wasn't the only one looking stupid. He finally remembered about the white rose he bought earlier that morning and shoved it in front of Sena's face. The brunet finally blinked.

"Got this for you too." he huffed.

Sena mutely took the rose, his eyes never leaving Jyumonji's. Sena must've been really out of it. Jyuumonji rubbed the back of his neck.

"Wanna go somewhere?" he ventured lamely.

He was surprised when the brunet smashed into his chest, arms tightly wrapped around his waist. He nearly toppled the blond as his fingers clenched onto Jyuumonji's jacket.

"Thank you for remembering," he heard Sena whisper, voice raked with emotion.  
"Damn straight I did, idiot. Those chocolates' were good." Jyuumonji shushed, before returning the embrace. He grinned. "Make more for me next time."

Sena nodded. The two boys stayed there as the bell rang both silently hoping they would continue celebrating these holidays for a long time.

43. Itch

Sena grinned when Jyuumonji messaged his back, moaning when the muscles finally relaxed for the first time in weeks. He was thankful they were in the bathhouse late that night when the blond hugged him closer. He wouldn't know how to explain the newer bite marks on his shoulder if someone else he knew walked in.

44. Dare

Sena sighed when his boyfriend broiled into another heated argument with his friends, mindlessly fighting over who got the last piece of meat on the grill. Back and forth, all of it was childish bickering that even six year olds would think would be pointless. He stepped forward, somehow raising his voice above the three.

"Please stop fighting! It's not worth it!"

They turned on him in unison.

"Shut the hell up!"

Sena shook his head. Not this time.

"I won't! Knock it off, you guys!"

They pricked their brows upwards in interest. Togano placed the meat onto a plate and set it aside. Jyuumonji stepped forward, all traces of sympathy wiped away from his features. Sena quivered as the blond towered over him, cracking his knuckles.

"Are you pissed off?"  
"I… well… I'm annoyed and all..."  
"I'm asking if you're pissed off!"  
"Y… Yes, I am!"

The blond squatted lower and faced the brunet eye level.

"Then hit me!" he hissed. He gestured to his chin and bared his teeth.  
"What?! Do I have to?"  
"Get it off you chest and smack him!" Kuroki piped in, pumping his fist for effect. "Gotta prove your words through your fist!"  
"Don't hold anything back," Togano threatened, "or we'll just pummel the living crap outta you."

The brunet froze. Did he really have to?

"Sena! Hit me!" Jyuumonji barked.  
"O… okay!"

Sena winced and smacked the blond with all he had, knocking the teen slightly off balance. The blond grinned as he recovered, gently slapping the back of the ace's head, frowning when he bowled the boy harder than he intended.

"Feel better now?" Kuroki asked, his voice proud when Sena stumbled forward.  
"Actually… yes," Sena confessed, awkwardly biting back the guilt that welled up inside his chest. He wasn't frustrated anymore and his hand felt like it hit a brick wall.

Jyuumonji's voice softened. "Good."

They gladly handed Sena the last piece and their night went on as usual. Walking the streets and wandering around the arcades before enough was enough, and they called it a night. The two ruffians disheveled the brunet's hair when they parted. Jyuumonji walked Sena home afterwards. Sena apologized only to have it brushed away. He was confused and babbled questions until Jyuumonji hushed him. The blond looked both ways before he answered quietly, "It was a test."

"A test?"

Jyuumonji nodded.

"To see how serious you are about me. Any other guy would've just said it was stupid and walk away. Been used to bastards leaving us like crazy since middle school. Staying meant that you cared and wanted to be around us. Least that's what those two think."

He turned to Sena, hands balled in his pockets.

"Does that make sense?"  
"Except for the hitting part," Sena admitted.  
"Well… that was just me being curious." Jyuumonji rotated his jaw, popping it lazily back into place. "You can really hit when you feel like it, you know that?"

Sena blushed and looked away. His fingers still stung like crazy.

"You've got to tell me more about this stuff," Sena sighed. "I felt horrible afterwards."

Jyuumonji dipped his head and kissed Sena's forehead.

"Yeah, well, let's get some ice for your fingers."

Jyuumonji gently squeezed his hand and tenderly cradled it in his own. Sena smiled.

45. Dark

Jyuumonji wrapped his arm around Sena's shoulders, carefully minding the new bruise that bore onto near the boy's collarbone. He ran a hand through his hair, shaking his head in disgrace. The brunet noticed this and waved for the blond to not worry. He turned off the lamp before he laid his head onto the blond's shoulder and relaxed.

Sena's room dimmed and the movie started. They watched in silence, their thoughts drowned into the movie's sounds and the sounds of the neighborhood's drunkards singing into night outside. Somewhere in middle of the story, the blond leaned closer to the brunet's ear.

"Sena."

Their eyes met.

"Does that tackle I gave you from practice still hurt?"  
"A little…"

He lightly bumped their foreheads together so the boy could hear him. He cleared his throat, his cheeks brushed crimson. Sena squinted as the television's light darkened the room, the movie softly rumbling the room. The brunet's eyes widened at the blond's words.

"I'm sorry."


	10. Ten times Ten

46. Holiday

Without Sena around, everything became normal. His brotherhood would hangout, classes flew by, practice was practice, and then eventually he'd come back home late at night -the dark and hollow house provided little solitude from his strife. Ignored the old man and steal the bath for himself, soaked in there until his fingers began to pucker. Maybe throw in a quick stroll outside when he was done. He would crash himself into bed and wait until his eyelids won the best of him. Then he'd get up and get ready for morning practice to repeat the cycle all over again.

But when the runt was with him, the world was alive. Sena would always want to go somewhere. Whether it be related to chores for the team or doing the dumb things that couples do, Sena would always try to find someway to connect with him. Like whisper something into his ear or lock hands or something. He could never really tell when it came to him. Sometimes he'd drag his friends into their outings too, so they could try and "get to know each other better". With Sena, everything was deeper and meaningful. Everything was fun. Embarrassing as hell, but fun. And the runt's smiles always erased any fault off his day.

He fondly thumbed a photo he finally took of Sena at the beach. He remembered how nervous the shrimp was at the mention, awkwardly posing alone and barely smiling. He was fine with having one until Kuroki and Toga kicked his backside, swiped the camera away from him, and took another five photos of him toppled over Sena. He was ready to yell at them until he saw Sena smile and playfully shrug his shoulders. Then later that night while they lay on the shore, Sena joined them in their poor attempts to name the constellations. He recalled throwing him a towel when Sena sneezed, telling the boy to get dry so he wouldn't freeze, the brunet's thanks warming his cheeks a little. If only that boy wasn't training right now…

He sighed. Jyuumonji hunted for the calendar and counted the days for Sena's return.

47. Pink

"I'm so sorry."

"Enough already. Pointless to worry about it now."

"I just didn't-"  
"I said to shut your mouth, okay?! You just didn't see it in time. I got it already! Stop worrying about it."

"But your uniform…"

The blond bit his lip.

"Wanna try to bleach it before practice?"

48. Consideration

When Suzuna dragged him to the blond wearing another weird outfit –a maid this time, laces, makeup and all- he thought he heard the blond mumble something begrudgingly before he threw a coat over him and herded him to the locker room. He wondered if he should show him what she scrawled on his panties while he was changing.

49. Silence

That night when Deimon lost the game, after the team brushed off their grievances with sportsmanship and pride, when they had parted ways from the team on their way back home, Sena collapsed onto his shirt and finally stopped pretending. He knew no whisper could sooth the brunet's quivering form, no masculine claims to "suck it up" or to "walk it off" could block the ace's sobs from escaping his lips, no philosophical what-ifs of the plays could calm the boy, no sarcastic quip could make the tears disappear, no shared lamentations of their loss could loosen the boy's needing fingers.

Jyuumonji could only offer Sena the stars and a tender embrace.

50. Treasure

"Kazuki-kun, what do you value more than anything else in the world?"

Jyuumonji blinked.

"Sorry. It's just something I've always thought about. You don't have to answer if you don't want to."

The blond tightened his embrace and noogied his chin in Sena's hair.

"Answer's obvious, isn't it?"

And Sena's world flourished in harmony.


	11. Confession

AN: I was inspired by five sentences community over at Livejournal and wanted to give it a shot. Granted, this is only going to be done once and will not be repeated for later drabbles/ficlets. Themes/titles are randomly taken from table three.

51. Calling me Home

He knew that their relationship was doomed if the team broke up. Sena would continue running and, try as he might to deny it, he knew the boy would reach a point where he wouldn't need him to protect him, already too high for him to catch up to him. It wouldn't last; his pride wouldn't deal with it. So he treasured every embrace, every kiss, and every smile when they were together.

Because every moment with Sena anchored his heart back to where it belonged.

52. No retreat

His back slammed against the wall, echoing violently in the empty locker room, a meaty fist grabbing his collar desperately, yearning for attention. He noticed the trio following him around the whole week, and he supposed this meeting had only been a matter of time –a sad fact from his gofer days. Sena looked up to his assailant, half expecting two other giants to crowd his escape, and he squeezed his eyes shut when Jyuumonji lunged forward.

"I like you!" the blond barked, his cheeks flushed and eyes burning into the boy, before awkwardly wrapping his arms around the brunet.

The silence seemed eternal until Sena bravely squeaks, "Come again?"

53. In Good Standing

Word was flying around school about his boyfriend's training -and by "training" they meant being banged by their captain alone in the locker room after hours- when Sena returned awkwardly beaten from his private workouts. He had heard the rumors of course and, though he trusted the brunet's loyalty, the words burned in him, taunting him and jeering at him like a sticky scab refusing to heal. It stirred within him for weeks, a gloomy frown forming because of it, and it contorted his face so much that Sena asked him what was wrong, worried that the blond was angry with him.

Jyuumonji finally uttered, lips pouting, arms fiercely locked, and eyes averted, "Am I just a replacement for Hiruma?"

It was the first time he saw Sena roll with laughter.

54. Keeping in Touch

"My feet aren't touching solid ground."

"Don't worry," Sena consoled as he watched Jyuumonji's legs shaking, newly aware of the taller teen's fear of heights, "they said they'll repair the elevator soon."

"Fifty floors and out of the seven elevators in this damn hotel we had to get stuck in this one."

Sena noted the well concealed quiver in the blond's voice and gently squeezed his hand. He smiled when the blond thankfully tighten the bond and from then on they quietly vowed to never use the elevator again.

55. A Matter of Luck

If you are caught in near my part of town, your neighbors will tell you that you should have known better. If you are caught there after dark, they will feel sorry for you and shake their heads and expect you to return with a black eye at least, if not worse. But every night, when time allows, we walk arm in arm in those streets and you always come back home to your bed blissfully unharmed. They say that you've signed your death wish being with me and that your luck will run out one of these days.

I say they're going to need stitches.


	12. Bad dreams suck

AN: I don't know the name to Sena's dad. All the more power to you if you know. Also, if you know what reference I'm really making with Monta's first line, then you're all kinds of awesome.

56. Hero

Sena was ever thankful Jyuumonji had saved Pit from the tree, safely catching the thrown kitty and nuzzling its shaking body lovingly. He just sorely wished his valiant boyfriend didn't look down when he did it.

57. Star

"You guys in or not?"

"Well, it's just, you know…"

"It seems... stupid. 'Sides, we still care about our reputation. And during the school festival ain't like us at all."

"Sena dared you to do it. He didn't mean us. Why do we have to tag along?"

A grunt.

"'Cause we practiced, damnit!"

"Isn't it just because you don't want to look stupid by yourself?" 

Silence.

"Don't complain, ass. This is a vow amongst men."

"Yeah, yeah. A debt again, isn't it?"

"Really, this is getting a little annoying. You're always going Sena, Sena, Sena."

The announcer called again for the next group.

"Well, we're still men and _real_ men don't wuss out."

"Time to get this over with."

"You guys…"

The curtain parted. Jyuumonji sucked in his breath. The school body froze. Sena gulped. They strutted towards the center with their weapons in hand. Kuroki tapped the beat and Togano stroke some chords. Their leader's eyes sought for the right words. His lips curled into a hungry smirk. He lifted the mic closer to his teeth.

And sang.

58. Jump

Monta marched to the two boy's reading spot.

"Hey, did you read the new Gintama this week?"

Kuroki shrugged. Togano didn't look up from his issue.

"'Sall right."

"What happened in it?"

"Gintoki smashed something up or whatever."

They sat in silence with Monta reading over their shoulders. Minutes had passed.

The shaded teen grunted.

"Hey, are they done yet?"

Monta looked to where Toga's finger was pointing. The monkey whipped around and tip-toed to the secluded corner a couple buildings away and stopped when heard a jumbled "Kazuki" and many other sounds he cared to not remember. He returned to the awaiting boys' side.

"Doesn't look it."

They tossed the monkey a magazine and moved around a bit for Monta to have a seat.

"They say Ichigo's going to kickass this week."

"Shut the hell up! I'm still on Bo-bo-bo."

59. Comfort

Sena tossed in his is covers, wide awake and his body sore. The bath that night could not qualm his mind. The tournament was tomorrow. Their training was going to be put to the test. If they couldn't do it, their dreams were going to be ruined. If they lost, then it was over for three brave men. The pressure was churning within him.

2:40. Night was not being kind to him.

He shut his eyes again in a vain attempt to return to slumber when his phone jangled alive, its cheerful tune jerked him enough to look at its flashing screen. His eyes widened when he saw the caller's name and his heavy arms shot to receive it.

He chirped his hello. His caller's reply was a throaty grunt.

Three minutes passed uneventfully. Sena wondered if this call was a fluke.

"Is there something-"

"Can't sleep?"

Sena sighed.

"You can't either?"

Jyuumonji grunted again. The brunet heard something ruffle against the receiver before he heard the blond, his voice less rattled than before.

"Hey, Sena."

"Yes?"

"I wanna let you know something."

He heard the blond clear his throat.

"The three of us won't lose to you tomorrow. We're going to do everything we can to make us shine more than you."

"I know that."

"But I want to make this clear to you and only you so listen up."

Sena straighten his back against the mattress.

"If something bad happens to you, and it ain't fair, then I won't care what the rules or the crazy demon says. His ass will be mine. Kuroki and Toga won't have any part of it."

He thought he heard a hiss from the other end.

"I can't stand the thought of you being on a stretcher or any where near the sidelines because of some lucky jackass. I just… I just can't."

"Kazuki-kun…"

The ruffian sniffled a bit.

"That ain't going to happen though because we'll protect you. We've got our honor too, so we're not going to let some no-name punk get the best of us. We have to… it's the only thing we're good at."

Sena beamed.

"You got that?"

"Yup."

"Good. Now, hug your pillow, pretend it's me, and get some sleep. I won't be responsible if you slack at the game, all right?"

"Okay."

"So… until tomorrow then…"

The brunet caught him before he signed off.

"Kazuki-kun!"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you."

He felt Jyuumonji's smile on the other end.

"… You're welcome."

60. Pride

Kobayakawa senior rolled the idea in his mind playfully.

His son found a passion in life.

He envied him. He never got to really accomplish much when he was younger. Always the social misfit and rarely mentioned beyond a small circle. His name flew from people's minds and his presence was rarely spotted. As such he was shoved aside. He had no ambition and he wasn't a rebel. He was simply there enjoying life cleanly.

And that was the problem.

His folks knew he didn't want to move out. His folks knew he didn't want to rush into marriage. His folks knew he didn't want to be employed too soon. He knew he was doomed when they rushed prospective photos of brides into his room. He knew his days of peace were over when they introduced him to possible business partners. He knew ties to his secret crush were over when he was sent to the arranged fiancée's parents.

But he had no say and had to don responsibility.

He was glad his son was different. Sena had dived head first into something he loved and was taking every precaution to keep it.

But because he was his father, he knew that this was also cause for worry.

He knew the age when boys start to wonder about being men. He knew that kids these days were in a rush to be more than they think they can be. He knew the dangers of reading too deeply into a blushing giggle and a sly wink. He raised a brow when his son returned home with several chocolates on Valentines Day. He knew it was time.

It was time for the talk.

After dinner that night, he called to his son, motioning with his fingers to come with him and enjoy the autumn moon from the roof. They climbed the garbage cans in the quiet night, the whoosh of daily traffic a hymn to their gazing. Their tea was still piping hot, their mugs cradled in their fingers. His son was smiling.

He jerked the quaint silence and spilled Sena's tea.

"Sena, is there a girl that you like?"

"What?!"

Then the wave of pent up words puttered from his lips, his son being assaulted to and fro about what it meant to like girls. Sena sat dumb founded as his father slapped the words "menstruation" and "food cravings" in his ears. He barely scratched the subject of mood swings and odd times of the month when his son interrupted him, grabbing his hands to stop him.

"Dad, I'm… not like that."

"Like what?"

His son poked his fingertips together.

And then his own words flowed from his lips. Sena began his explanation with three boys at school who had bullied him on his first day. One in particular who had bleached hair, a mean brow, and a cross scarred cheek who had kept a vigilant eye. How this boy grew to be very persistent in gaining his attention and did everything he could within his reputation to make him notice. His toes touched as he admitted that he liked being together with the not-so-heartless boy and his friends. His eyes brightened when he said the taller, rougher boy gave him lots of irreplaceable presents and oaths over the last few months. His hands rested in his lap as he whispered how he felt when the otherwise gruff boy gently rested his head on his shoulder.

His father listened even when Sena sank into silence. And then, when his tea turned cold in his fingers, his eyes grinned. His hand ruffled through his son's hair.

"When will he come for dinner?"


	13. Manly Color Time

AN: Vector Sigma. Megatron demanded more on-screen time. Good work, Starscream. You failed Megatron yet again. Least there wasn't an Autobot Matrix to wipe everybody out this time. Nice to feel like a kid again; I give the Transformer movie credit for that.

61. _Senpai_

"So what's this bar mean again?"

"Um, it's your life bar. When it goes down to zero, your character is defeated."

"Right, right."

The blond dangled the controller from his fingertips, a wash of frustration imprinted into his features. The brunet braved a look.

"Are you sure you know how to play?"

"Of course I know how to play! I was just testing your skills, that's all."

"Okay."

The game bleeped into action and an automated scream echoed from tiny speakers milliseconds later. Jyuumonji turned to Sena.

"Best ten out of eleven."

62. Haunted

When Sena asked him what his favorite color was, he blanked and stuttered a random hue. The runt ran off. Jyuumonji smacked his own forehead when the boy came back with a pair of pink popsicles

63. Power

"Hey, Kuroki."

"What is it, Toga?"

The two boys huddled together. Sena was showing their leader a new game that he was interested in and since they were hungry –and way above being extra weight from that dating crap- they waited outside and kept the two in eyesight. They kept their voices low as to avoid detection.

"Y'know, Kazu-chan and Sena are getting kinda serious together."  
"Yeah, they're together almost everyday now."

"Like they're chained together or something."

"Like two mutts tied to the same pole."

"And we're here."

They watched when Sena pointed to a display case to Jyuumonji who scratched the back of his head, his ears tipped pink. The two swore they saw flowers bloom in the pot outside the store. Togano tucked his Jump underneath his armpit and nestled his arms together.

"Maybe we can bond together somehow."

Kuroki nearly dropped his DS.

"What the hell-?! But Sena is Jyuumonji's boy-"

The shaded teen punched Kuroki's shoulder.

"Not like that, you idiot!"

"Then how, jackass?! What's your plan?"

Half an hour later, the couple returned -Sena apologizing for his frivolous behavior and Jyuumonji likewise looking just as guilty- when their ears were assaulted by blaring trumpets and synthesized drum beats. Before they could wonder whether they had walked into the wrong neighborhood, the trees bellowed a noble and familiar (?) declaration of justice.

"Ultra Deimon Rangers, assemble!"

Caped figures leaped from the branches above and posed with unparallel grace before Jyuumonji. Their attire was the same save for the colored shades and capes.

"Deimon Black appears!"

"Deimon Orange fight!"

They twirled and tugged Sena closer to them, hands joined and hips tilted. They slipped on a pair of red shades and a matching cape onto the dazed boy before whirling themselves once more.

"With Deimon Red, our powers are unstoppable!"

They froze in their state staring the blond down, wordlessly challenging him to belittle or swear or laugh at their five-minute uniforms and cheap fanfare from the 80's. The other twenty minutes were long, too damn long. Their idea was solid and they weren't going to let anyone trash it. They dared the blond to break.

After the music wafted away, Jyuumonji smirked and rolled his shoulders back into their sockets.

"What's my color?"

Rangers Black and Orange straightened.

"Based on your current behavior and by the great principles of Deimon Ranger Law ™, it is clear to us what your rank shall be.

"Clear as the sky."

"Um, it's overcast."

Sena's observation went ignored.

"So what is it?"

"You are Deimon Ranger Dancer Pink!"

"Named so for his scattered blushes and nasty intentions."

And the senior rangers were promptly punted into the sky.

64. Taken

Although the day was young and the train was packed, the long row of seats surrounding the sleeping Sena was vacant. Jyuumonji made sure of that.

65. Dawn

He knew the blond, more than anything perhaps even to a fault, prided himself for his earned reputation. A former smidge in the eyes of society, he hauled himself and his friends to an era of light. Once ignored, he was now famed and steadily climbed the ranks to a legendary status that many have marveled over. Recognition was his medal and praise his proof to his labor. The fact that he bound himself to his friends' hips and took them with him made the boy shine even more. He grew into a worthy man.

And he felt he had to live to that image.

Rarely had the brunet seen him with a smooth forehead, his brows constantly knotted and lips always frowning and always glaring. Even when they were alone, he had the habit of crossing his arms over his chest like titanium bars to a prisoner's cell, his back fiercely presenting all the mighty muscles he has earned. He spared no one from his punches of enlightenment and cared little for modesty and brown-nosing. He knew, even though the blond would look guilty about it afterwards, that he still fancied the satisfaction of stalking the liquor store and defending their turf to teach those who didn't know any better a very valuable lesson in respect. Sometimes he would catch the blond rubbing his crossed scar smugly, fondly remembering when and how he got it. Jyuumonji admitted to him that he couldn't feel himself living otherwise.

So when Sena faced the ruffian's sleeping face that morning, he couldn't help noticing how sloppy and peaceful the blond looked. His hair, gritted and free from his gel, mashed into the pillow. His forehead creaseless and his eyes blissfully closed. His mouth was slightly ajar and drool trickled from its corners. Sena allowed himself a stifled chuckle when the blond loudly snorted in his sleep. He settled into a quiet heap, his chin rubbed lightly against the brunet's arm. How undignified one might say for someone with his attitude.

The blond's arm pulled him closer. The brunet returned the embrace and smiled.

He wouldn't change a thing.


	14. Stay Dry

AN: Happy late birthday, Kuroki! Eleven days late greetings to you.

66. Wait

Evening glistened on their walk home late that day. Deimon snatched the advantage and chiseled the last touchdown into their opponents' faces. The crowd's roar shook the stadium, their souls, and their steps were lit with golden bricks. Their post-game celebration rocked the clubhouse with the same energy, the same spirit as their last play. Victory was glorious.

Yet when left alone together, the boys' throats seldom rumbled and their eyes looked everywhere else except one another. Sena had agreed to these walks only hours before the game after all, thinking the game could loosen him up. He should've known better. Win or lose, the game still would have failed to dispel his trembling fingertips. The blond dug his own fists into his pockets and his shoulders slouched more than usual, strayed some steps behind the brunet, wished silently for his two friends to come and whisk away the tension.

Jumpy eyes flickered to one another's by chance. Both boys flinched.

Jyuumonji pumped his left bicep with strained effort, "Uh… we're not trash anymore, y'know… the three of us, I mean."

Sena manages a faint chuckle, "But... you guys were never like that in the first place, right?"

Little by little, their gait synced together, the ruffian's eyes averted once again from Sena's sight. Pavement and worn soles did the rest of the talking, the rows of light posts blinked light for their trail, a breeze fanning their senses. Steps before they neared the Kobayakawa household, hidden away from the city's eyes, the blond spoke again.

"You really think that?"  
"Of course!"

And the ruffian acted upon what he wanted to do that entire night. He pulled the ace into his arms and buried his chin into the brunet's hair. "I'm glad."

He sensed Sena's blissful smile when the brunet returned his embrace.

67. Cover

"Sena!"

The brunet turned.

"Er… it's nothing."

Before the ace ran off, the blond wrapped an arm around his shoulders.

"Kazuki-kun?"  
"It's raining so stay close, okay?"

Sena protested. For once, he considered getting an umbrella. His jacket was too short to shield Sena. Just when he doubted the idea, the brunet hugged him from the side, pressing gently against him.

"It's warmer this way," was the ace's reply.

Jyuumonji felt like the greatest man alive.

68. Time

Sometimes in the lull of training, his mind wanders to the summer when they became a team. During that hellish death march, burning underneath the sun, pushing a huge truck for miles on end, he learned what it meant to be a part of a whole. There he got to thinking more about their ace. First conscious of his struggle, aware of how closely the boy's goals rivaled their own, a respect of sorts then. He still remembers the runt's confused reaction to his deeper empathy; he figured upon their return to Japan those unanswered feelings would disappear and he'd find fancy in someone else.

But he hasn't thought about anyone else. And he hopes he never will.

69. Bell

Sena stood and moved to leave.

"We should go."

Jyuumonji caught his wrist and sank him back into the blond's lap.

"You're not finished yet!"  
"I know, it's just I've never been late before and well-"

The brunet rubbed the back of his head, conflicted by mixed responsibilities. Jyuumonji scoffed. The ruffian adjusted his hips to better accommodate Sena's weight and shoved the last half of his lunch into Sena's hands, hiding his glee in a gruff warning.

"Once you're done, we're leaving. Don't wanna catch fleas or something…"  
"Okay."

And the stray kitten on Jyuumonji's knee mewed for more scraps.

70. Manhood

It was on his seventeenth birthday that Kuroki decided he would never touch alcohol again. He knew they were different now, no longer punks on the streets who would beat up kids for their money. Tough yakuza wannabes with mean punches and relishing in every taste of the underworld's offerings. Nobu told him to straighten up a long time ago, but this time it was for good. That day would mark his last drink. When he told Toga and Jyuumonji, they agreed to end their love for the bottle as well. They were football heroes now, and it was about time he started to fully devote himself to being one.

But there was another reason why he wanted to drink with his friends. Something that he and Toga were both weary about. Toga knew they couldn't ask him whilst sober and Kuroki scratched his head the night before with frustration. The blond was always too damn nervous to tell them normally so they had to resort to extreme measures. This was perhaps their last and only chance to know.

On Kuroki's birthday, the party was small. It was the three of them, Sena and the monkey. Monta and Sena were preparing the cake while the trio shared the remaining saké together. It was on their final toast that Kuroki nudged their leader's ribs, mumbling under his breath,

"So, have you done it with Sena yet?"

Jyuumonji gagged.

"Haa?!"  
"C'mon, you can tell us," Toga joined in, closing his Shonen Jump. "We're you're bros!"  
"Yeah, and it's my damn birthday. It'll be your gift to me! You gotta tell us!"

The blond's cheeks burned.

"Well, that's, uh, private."

Kuroki's hopes deflated. Toga heaved a sigh.

"Ugh, that's rotten," Kuroki pouted, swiveling in his seat and arms folded behind his head. "I thought we meant more to you."  
"Guess our Kazu-chan's not a real man yet," Toga uttered and patted his friend's shoulder.

That was a low blow and they knew it.

"What the hell does that have to do with anything?" Jyuumonji growled.  
"Y'know, men get that stuff done early," the shaded teen added, crossing his arms in front of his chest. "My brothers did it when they were our age."  
"I lost my virginity when I was twelve!" Kuroki declared.

Jyuumonji smacked the tanned teen's shoulder.

"You haven't even kissed anyone yet, dumbass!"  
"Ow! What was that for?"  
"You know what that was for. Screw this shit. I'm going to help those other idiots in the kitchen."

Toga and Kuroki tackled him before he could rush for the exit. Apparently alcohol wasn't enough. Now they had to resort to more primitive measures.

"Tell us!"  
"No!"  
"We just wanna know! Have you done it or not?"  
"I'll never tell you morons!"

They rolled and tussled, punches flinging left and right, legs kicking, teeth biting, eyes glaring until they were a flurry of limbs and bones thrashing whatever got in their path. Before it could ensue into a blood bath, both the runts opened the door and their birthday song instantly settled the squall. After the candles were blown out, Monta mentioned hearing shouts and couldn't help but ask,

"What were you guys doing up here?"

A sly gleam flashed in his eyes as birthday boy beat Jyuumonji to the punch.

"We asked Jyuumonji if he's ever done it with Sena before," Kuroki replied.  
"Wow, I just told Monta about that!" Sena chirped.

They couldn't believe their ears.

"You did?!" all brothers exclaimed, Jyuumonji a bit louder than the others.

"Yeah! Kazuki-kun and I drank saké together once too. It's a little fun when you don't get drunk, but I don't think I'll be doing it again. Besides, we've still got school to worry about, right?"

"Right! Determination Max!"

They couldn't believe their ears.


	15. How it Was Back Then

AN: The second to last one. More of a platonic ficlet or a one shot than a drabble. Oh well.

71. Cross

Crackling embers from the fire licked the cloudless sky, a sandy breeze swept past him into the sharp ice of twilight. Under the dark of the sinking moon was a lone figure sitting against a wooden post. Arms folded together, legs stretched out in front, and eyes shot open. The blond buzz of hair meshed with the darkness, resonating its own brilliance before the quilt of dry stars. Rarely would he be alone but tonight it couldn't be helped.

Kuroki and Toga left the Death March. They abandoned him there to sulk about two hours ago. To sulk and sort through everything swimming through his head, and to see for himself what _really_ happened that whole night. About why they left and why he hadn't dragged those morons back. From every angle that he could think of, he felt like he lost a fight that hardly began.

It was the way they looked at him and they way they talked to him bothered Jyuumonji the most. It felt like a challenge to his loyalty to them, daring him to escape back home to their old lives. His gut wrenched when he failed to follow them, the wash of betrayal that was voiced drugged his body silent. The fact that he was even questioned was an unforgivable blow to his self esteem. In that light, he probably deserved to be left behind. Goosebumps prickled his bicep at the thought.

No, he wasn't wrong for staying. He wanted them to change. But not like this.

That demon's sneer after their flight shot through him and it continued to splinter its way to his fists. That _word_ was used again. Trash. How many damn times were they called trash? What made them any different? Those two "pieces of trash" were his only true companions, welcoming him without question, sticking by him wordlessly, laughing with him proudly, unspoken brothers that would swear their all to another without hesitation. He never thought of them as anything less.

Even now.

He stood, knowing that they couldn't be too far. America was too different, too flat compared to the concrete streets of home. The blond would've had a harder time finding them there –behind the convenience store, in the cheap arcade, at the side of the bike shop or wherever there was a dark alley in their cramped town- but they're along a straight line through a nameless land. Those numbskulls were just as lost as he was. They probably already tossed that old man's list of directions into Toga's bag and forgot about it by then. No doubt they just stuck to the road and found a cool spot to crash for the night.

There was still a chance. He could make it.

Everyone had been asleep since the sudden desertion, finally worn out by the trials of the day to mourn the loss. Tomorrow was another day of trekking after all, Hiruma would make sure of that. Most of them were stupidly optimistic about the situation, thinking that he would stay with them come next morning. Or that he'd leave them all to join the two runaways. Either way, the team seemed more concerned about him than his friends leaving. He humored himself a dark whisk of self-pity. Would anyone actually miss all three of them?

"Sena."

Less than a second later, Jyuumonji cupped his hand over his mouth and waited. Thankfully, the snores continued and the night remained. He slapped his forehead. Stealth was just mocking him that night.

Still, it bothered him how quickly he narrowed it down to just that boy and not their older-sister manager. For some reason, the runt just felt like the main reason why everyone was there. The main reason why anyone should still be there. An ace _did_ draw people in though, so that could've been it. Still…

He stepped forward, circling around the truck's front when he spotted the pint. Sena was curled in the driver's seat, the door slightly left ajar to cool the stuffy compartment. His gait inched closer until his shoulder was resting lightly against the side of the truck, fingers grasping the handle to the truck gingerly open. Jyuumonji squinted to better examine the boy, careful to avoid bumping the snoozing dog from hell nearby.

Funny how he admired the power that came from that little shrimp. Memories of their first day at school were still fresh in his mind. It wasn't that long ago when they'd beat the crap out of someone like Sena without a second thought. Then that same boy who was barely half his size moved them to barrel through mountains of muscle. People were cheering and the lights were blinding, the stadium cried for the three of them to take their place then. They wanted to win. Sena didn't have anything to do with it.

Or did he?

He jerked away when the monkey's shattering snores quaked from the passenger's side, a slap back to reality. Alert with a fist poised to strike, he froze and listened.

"Bananas... too many…"

The ruffian's lips curved into a thin smirk at the interruption. That's right; he thought almost aloud, he didn't have the time for this shit. But then, maybe that burst of fear was all he really needed to get him livened again. Air felt sweet in his lungs and his heart pulsed like lightening in his ears. His torso burned like a steady engine and his legs were tense and pacing lightly in pace. Yeah, he was ready.

It was time. He had to go.

Yet even with all the gutso and the strength he needed, the blond still felt something hook him to the spot. A yearning, a tug in his chest, a nagging unseeing deity somehow sewed his feet to the ground and refused to let him leave. There had to have been something unfinished he wasn't thinking of… something that the sleepers from his eyes wouldn't let him see.

A pause and then it clicked. His cheeks flushed at the notion but he decided that it was necessary. With eyes that could cleave through an army of doubt, with a voice smooth enough to calm a tide of embarrassment, the blond mumbled to the runt.

"Wait for me, Sena. I'll get them back."

Then he tip-toed away from the team and ran down the opposite horizon. For now, these weird feelings could wait. He had to get those two idiots back.


End file.
